The Hardest Part
by LarissaMW
Summary: "Eu sempre admirei o seu sorriso. Daria tudo para vê-lo por mais tempo."  Slash leve, inspirada na música "Cancer" da banda My Chemical Romance.  Oneshot. Reviews? :3


**The Hardest Part.**

Autora: Lari Wincestiel.

Sem betagem.

Ship: J2/Padackles

Nota: Nem preciso falar que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

Eu olho pra você, agora, deitado nessa cama. Seu olhar está apagado, sem aquele brilho que costumava mostrar. Mas você continua sorrindo, enquanto conversa comigo sobre coisas bobas, pra se distrair e tentar parar de pensar no amargo destino que te espera. Eu estou aqui, Jay, com você. E não vou embora.

Eu me lembro até hoje do dia em que nos conhecemos. Engraçado, não me lembro das roupas que você usava, nem de qual foi a primeira coisa que você me disse. O que vem à minha mente como memória daquele dia foi o modo como você sorriu. Um sorriso puro, forte, e você o mostrava com simplicidade, de modo que eu sentia paz só de olhá-lo. Lembro-me de sentir medo disso, no começo. Lembro que você me acalmou.

Foram cinco anos, os melhores da minha vida, que eu passei ao seu lado. Você virou meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, e não demorou muito pra eu me apaixonar por você. Nem pra eu descobrir que na verdade era amor, e não outra paixonite com prazo de validade. Mas isso eu nunca te contei. Nem nunca vou contar. Melhor assim.

~J2~

Um ano atrás, descobri que você, Jared Tristan Padalecki, o homem que é tudo pra mim, tinha câncer. Um câncer incurável. Vi você tentando com todas as suas forças continuar gravando a série. Você se mostrou forte diante de uma situação na qual muitos estaríam perdendo a cabeça. Deus, até eu estaria. E mesmo assim faria tudo pra estar no seu lugar. Você sim, Jay, merecia continuar vivendo por muito tempo e mudando cada vez mais pessoas com esse seu sorriso. O tratamento era doloroso, demorado, e só serviria pra deixá-lo vivo por mais um tempo. Era triste vê-lo enfraquecendo, na minha frente, e não poder fazer nada. Lembro de te ver chorar pela primeira vez quando teve que desistir de fazer a série, porque não tinha mais forças, e eu parei também. Eu precisava cuidar de você, certo? Mesmo que tenha brigado comigo por isso, eu não ligo. Eu tinha mais tempo pra ficar com você, então estava tudo bem. Qual é, nada estava bem. Mas eu o via sorrindo, e não podia simplesmente enfraquecer, chorar, entrar em desespero. Eu precisava ser forte, por você. Por tudo o que nós passamos juntos. Pela pessoa em que você me transformou.

Percebo que você parou de falar. Está prestando atenção em algum programa sensacionalista na TV, e eu continuo te observando.

"Quer alguma coisa, Jay?" Eu te pergunto.

"Quero sim! Fica aqui comigo, mais um pouquinho?" Você sorri.

Eu te olho, surpreso. Sento na cama, ao seu lado, e você me abraça pela cintura.

"Só um pouquinho, Jay, eu tenho que fazer o nosso almoço."

Jared. Se você soubesse o que eu sinto por você.. O que eu realmente sinto.. Será que algo seria diferente? Eu tenho certeza de que não é recíproco, pois eu já o vi com várias mulheres durente esse tempo de convivência. Mas isso não importa agora. Você partirá em pouco tempo, e está bom do jeito que está, certo? Eu te amo, você me ama. Não importa se eu te amo de um jeito diferente.

Você se acomoda em meus braços, e deita sua cabeça em meu peito. Eu poderia ficar assim pra sempre.

Passo a mão em seus cabelos como se fosse um ato involuntário. Percebo que seus cabelos estão caíndo cada vez mais.

"Vou ficar careca, Jen." Você sorri, tristemente.

"É bom mudar o visual, certo?" Eu tento disfarçar meus olhos cheios de lágrimas, e dou o meu melhor sorriso, pra você.

Você sorri. E me abraça mais forte. Eu não queria me afastar. Mas precisava. O almoço ainda não estava pronto, e você está fraco demais pra ficar sem uma das refeições. Não posso ser egoísta, Jared. Não agora que você precisa de mim. Se eu pudesse ficaria abraçado com você até o último minuto, sem me importar com nada mais. E você sabe.

Faço um esforço pra te convencer à me deixar ir pra cozinha, e você cede. Apresso os passos enquanto sinto as lágrimas queimarem meu rosto. Se você não está vendo, tudo bem em chorar. Tenho que parecer bem pra você.

Enquanto começo a preparar a mesa, eu penso em como seria se.. Em como vai ser quando você for embora. Eu não vou saber sorrir da mesma forma, nem mesmo olhar pras coisas do mesmo modo que hoje. Afinal, eu nem lembro de como era antes de conhecer você. Mas eu sei que melhorei. E eu nunca te agradeci por isso, certo?

~J2~

"Jensen.." Eu ouço você chamar. Vou até seu quarto com pressa.

"Chamou, Jay?" Vi que você estava tentando se levantar da cama.

"Chamei sim, eu queria almoçar na mesa hoje, pode ser?" Você sorri. "Me ajuda aqui.."

Eu vou em sua direção e você se apoia em meus braços. Penso em como seria à um tempo atrás, você iria correndo até à mesa. Fico triste ao perceber que a gente nunca dá muito valor pra essas pequenas coisas, que acabam fazendo muita falta.

Eu sinto sua falta antes mesmo de você ter partido. O quanto isso é ruim? Me dá medo do futuro que eu vou ter sem você ao meu lado.

Deixo de lado esses pensamentos, evitando chorar na sua frente, e te acomodo em uma das cadeiras da mesa. Te dou um leve sorriso e volto a cozinhar. Sinto você me observando, mas não posso dizer no que você está pensando agora.

Enquanto estamos almoçando juntos, quase esquecemos de todo o resto. Nós conversamos, rimos, brincamos.. E eu percebo que te amo cada vez mais. Será que você não sabe? Porque, eu não sei.. É meio impossível não saber. Todo mundo que nos via, Jay, em fotos, entrevistas e tudo mais, tinha certeza de que nós estávamos juntos. Pelo jeito que eu te olhava. Olho.

"Jen.. você gosta de mim?" Você diz, num sussurro.

Espera.. Eu ouvi direito? Olho pra você e peço, com um gesto, pra você repetir.

"Jen, você gosta de mim? Quero dizer, como mais que um amigo?"

Eu abaixei a cabeça. Não era pra ser assim, Jay! Que droga. Não era pra você saber, não com essa nossa situação. Sinto uma lágrima escapar.

Você coloca sua mão sobre a minha, em cima da mesa.

"Jensen, olha pra mim.. Eu.."

Eu tomo coragem e olho pra você.

"Olhe, Jared, eu sei que não deiva.. E sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, mas eu não pude controlar isso, simplesmente aconteceu. Não vou te dizer que não entendo como, porque só de olhar pra você eu já tenho essa resposta, Padalecki.." Eu forçei um sorriso. "Mas eu quero que você saiba, Jay, que não era pra você ficar sabendo. E sendo assim, esquece isso, ok? Fica comigo. Deixa tudo como estava. Vamos aproveitar esse tempo que nos resta exatamente como estávamos à dez minutos atrás, por favor, só esquece.."

"Fica quieto, Jensen!" Eu vejo você chorar e perco o controle sobre minhas próprias lágrimas. "Desde quando..?"

"Des.. Desde uns 4 anos atrás, Jared." Por que? Por que não podíamos simplesmente voltar no tempo e deixar tudo como estava? Porque não podíamos voltar no tempo e ficar pra sempre na época em que nenhum desses problemas nos assombrava?

"Você devia ter me dito, Jen."

"Pra que? Não ia adiantar de nada, e eu não queria perder sua amizade.. E além disso as pessoas iam..."

Me assusto. Você está mesmo me beijando? Demoro um pouco pra assimilar a situação, e forço sua cabeça contra a minha, o beijando de volta.

O que isso significa? Eu não tenho pressa de descobrir. Eu tenho você. Mesmo que por alguns minutos, eu tenho você, Jared Padalecki, do jeito que eu sempre te quis. Sentir seus lábios, rachados e sem cor, selados dos meus, mesmo que ainda com gosto de remédio. Calando meu choro, limpando minhas lágrimas, e encerrando as suas.

Você se afasta por quase ficar sem ar. E eu te olho surpreso, sem entender.

"Eu te amo, Jen.." Você começa a chorar denovo. E só agora eu percebo o quanto eu fui idiota, esse tempo todo. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, teríamos vivido mais tempo sem nos prendermos ao que os outros íam pensar sobre nós, o que um ia pensar do outro. Medo. Não ficamos juntos esse tempo todo por medo. O quando isso é doloroso? Agora só tínhamos mais esse dia. Metade de um dia. O médico havia dito que você partirá pela noite.

Você se levanta. Eu levanto com você, e você se apoia em meus braços pra ir até o quarto. Eu tento desvendar seu olhar. Mas você está de cabeça baixa.

Deita-se na cama, e pede pra eu deitar com você. Me envolve em um abraço apertado e quase me faz esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Olha, Jen.. Eu sei que é tarde de mais. E sei que eu não deveria ter dito nada daquilo. Mas eu precisava saber, você entende? Precisava. Eu não poderia.. Partir.. Sem ter você pra mim por nem que fosse um dia." Agora você estava olhando nos meus olhos.

"Eu te amo, Jared." Eu o beijo levemente por uma última vez. Você me olha surpreso, e então, sorri, e volta a me abraçar forte.

Pensei que Deus poderia parar o tempo pra nós dois, para esse momento, em troca do nosso céu.

E, em meus braços, você adormece. Dói em mim pensar que essa é sua última noite.. Nossa última noite. E só de lembrar que você não estará respirando daqui a algumas horas, me aperta o peito e eu já não consigo conter minhas lágrimas.

Olho para o seu rosto, e sorrio ao notar sua expressão calma. Vou sentir falta dela, Jay.

As horas passam e eu luto contra o sono pra não perder um segundo sequer que tenho para observar você respirando. Estava tão hipnotizado que nem notei quando seus olhos se abriram e você levantou a cabeça, selando mais um beijo e me despertando do meu transe. Eu sorrio.

"Sabe, Jen.. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso." Você me diz olhando em meus olhos.

"A culpa não é sua, meu amor." - sorrio ao ver o brilho nos olhos dele quando me ouviu o chamando assim.

Ele sorri pra mim, e se aconchega mais deitando sua cabeça em meu peito.

"Me promete uma coisa?" Você fiz calmamente.

"Claro, o que você quiser." Eu responto, mexendo em seus cabelos.

"Me promete que, mesmo depois de me perder, você vai continuar vivendo.. Não vai deixar de sorrir como você fazia antes, e nem impedir alguém de te amar.."

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas novamente. Como responderia a algo assim?

"Prometo, Jay. Por você." Eu sorrio, e dou um beijo em sua testa.

Você sorri enquanto fecha os olhos e eu te aperto mais em meus braços.

"Sabe.. A parte mais difícil disso tudo, Jen, é ter que deixar você."

E eu espero você adormecer pra poder chorar outra vez, sentindo raiva e uma mágoa que me corroia por dentro, por ter que aceitar ver você indo embora assim, sem explicação, sem sentido.

~J2~

A noite passa devagar, e eu agradeço aos Céus por isso.

E quando vejo o sol nascer, eu me emociono ao ver que você ainda está respirando.

Você acorda, olha pra mim e sorri. Vê o sol pela janela do quarto e seus olhos brilham mais. Sempre me impressionou o valor que você dá à essas coisas pequenas. Sinto você enfraquecendo, e vejo você me olhando nos olhos com uma tristeza tão profunda que não me deixou controlar minhas lágrimas.

"Eu te amo, Jensen." Você diz, sorrindo de um jeito como não fazia faz tempo.

"Eu também te amo, Jared. Sempre amei e sempre amarei. Não importa o que aconteça, não importa onde você esteja, nós nos encontraremos denovo, cedo ou tarde, seja onde for."

Você sorri e vai fechando os olhos. E aquele momento, de repente, foi escapando do meu alcançe. E como em câmera lenta eu senti seu coração parando de bater aos poucos. Antes que pudesse raciocinar, selo um último beijo, e ouço você sussurrar:

"Cedo ou tarde, Jen.."

E então, você se foi. E eu choro até que não ter mais forças. Não queria perder você, Jay, não queria! Por que as coisas tem que ser assim? Por um instante eu me vejo amaldiçoando à Deus e ao mundo, por não poder ter você pra mim. Mas me lembro de tudo o que você me disse em seus momentos finais, e em tudo o que você tem me ensinado em todo esse tempo, e meu coração se acalmou.

Mesmo que não te tenha aqui comigo todos os dias pra sorrir pra mim, eu sei que vou continuar, sem te esquecer, tentar sorrir e recomeçar. Por você, Jared Padalecki. O maior e único amor da minha vida.

E agora, conforme a chuva cai e me molha da cabeça aos pés, nesse cemitério, lembro-me daquele seu último sorriso:

_"Me promete que, mesmo depois de me perder, você vai continuar vivendo."_

Cumprirei a minha promessa com lágrimas nos olhos. Por você.


End file.
